raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Steph32597s/Important Rant: Haters
I've got the writing bug, if you couldn't tell. Teehee! Definition of a Hater I feel like this is self explanatory, but I don't like writing publically if I have no idea what I'm talking about. This is Google's suggested definition and I believe it to be true. For this blog, I will be mostly using the first definition, just so we're all clear. Things Haters Do If you don't mind offensive humor, I recommend watching this video. It's an Onision video, if you have an opinion on him. It's called "10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT HATERS". I think it's hilarious. But once again, OFFENSIVE HUMOR. This is your disclaimer, though I'm sure someone will not read this and want to say something rude to me. Just to save you some time, leave me a message here, and please know that I do not care what you think of me. :) I like Onision's points, so I'm going to hit a couple of them. 1. They are often nobody of particular importance/influence, and the people they hate are usually important or influential. Okay. You may be like, "Oh, Stephanie. You are so funny. I have haters and I'm pretty much nobody." You are WRONG! You are important to someone. People who hate are often jealous. If said hater is also a fake, look at who they aspire to be. I bet that you have at least one of the traits of the hater's idol. One of my haters often tells people that I need an attitude adjustment. They say that I'm cocky, bratty, etc. They are a vocalist, like me, but they don't take any of the opportunities to further themselves. I happen to take the opportunities, thus making me aquainted with more people. People who really know me, know that I am a genuine person. They are more likely to trust me, someone they know who is trustworthy, than a person they don't know. So, in this way, I have more influence. And they are extremely jealous of that and it's not exactly a good reason, considering they have the same opportunities I have. ' 2. Haters will use BS information against their target. And even when you prove them wrong, they won't give up.' One of my favorite haters doesn't like the type of music that anyone listens to. They say, "The lead singer of that band did____" with no evidence to prove their claim. And when you say, "Umm.... The lead singer has never been to Japan," or something to defend the musician, they get really quiet or crack a bad joke. It's annoying. You should like whatever music you like, so who cares? If you like Hannah Montana and she's never hurt anyone, you have no reason to not like her. 3. If you are doing something fun in your life, they try to one up you, or they try to make you feel guilty. I went on a cruise for my sixteenth birthday. I was really excited for it. People were really happy for me. They were like, "Happy Birthday, Stephanie!" and "That's so cool! Show me pictures when you get back!" or if they had a problem, they shut their mouth about it. One person was like, "I can't believe you're going on a cruise when people are dying of hunger in Africa!" My response was literally, "WTF?" I do, in fact, care that people are dying around the world. I donate money to a Christian organization that feeds starving children in many parts of the world. But what I'm trying to get at is that they threw this out there to try and make me feel bad. They acted like I personally took food away from people. World hunger is not my fault. I can't save the world all by myself. And going on a cruise really doesn't hurt anyone, does it? The Underlying Theme Haters shame people because they are jealous. They feel like they have nothing going for them in their own lives, so they feel the need to criticize everyone else's lives. They are often bullies and/or bullied and they feel like being rude to you is going to make them feel better, only to find out that it accomplishes nothing. How to Handle Them if They Hate on You Haters will always have someone to hate. Whether you give them anything to hate on or not ''does not ''matter. You know what does matter? You being yourself. If you like Hannah Montana and they don't, screw them. The best way to handle haters is to ignore them. They will eventually realize that their behavior is making themself miserable and they will make a change. Nothing you do can stop them Now if you are being bullied, that is a completely different story. You should tell an adult about the problem and find some inner strength. Most of the time, a bully is, once again, jealous of you. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts